mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = A cloud with a blue, yellow, and red lightning bolt. |Nicknames = Dashie, RD, Rainbow, Dash, Rainbow Crash}} Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony. She is part of the Mane Six and a main character. Characteristics and Biography Generic Info Rainbow Dash is one of the Mane 6 and hails the Element of Loyalty. She has aided the Mane 6 in saving Equestria many times, and has shown time after time that she will not betray them which represents her element. In addition to this, Rainbow Dash shares a love for the Wonderbolts and is currently in the academy in canon. She idolizes both Soarin and Spitfire, and hopes to be in the main ranks one day. Rainbow Dash also manages the weather in Ponyville. She keeps the skies free of clouds for the Summer Sun Celebration, and apparently, unless the weekly rainfall is scheduled for that day of course, makes sure that Ponyville has nice weather. Personality Personality wise, Rainbow Dash can be rather bold and prideful, which can sometimes cause her to lose sight of things, though she rarely takes it out of hand. She generally takes pride in her sonic rainboom and becoming a Wonderbolt. She is also rather mischievous. Rainbow Dash has a soft side for her friends and she cares a lot about her own self image, not wanting to be seen as soft. She even tried to hide her love of books because of this. Headcanons Have a headcanon or a next gen you want to explain for this character? Add it here! Spongverse In Spongebobfan123's main universe Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna end up getting married, and Rainbow Dash gets a title of royalty in a way. Vinoverse Here, Rainbow Dash develops a very close friendship with Discord, and they begin dating not long after. Rainbow Dash gets pregnant so they start planning the wedding. Their child is I don't know yet but she is rarely seen in episodes. Neonverse In the Neonverse, Rainbow Dash meets Neon Lights while visiting a party. She becomes impressed with his DJ skills and later she realizes she has a crush on him(where previously she thought she was lesbian). Rainbow is nervous, and continues to talk with him, but she is stunned when he suddenly shyly asks her out. Their relationship grows and they soon marry and have a son, Vibrant Beat. Apocaverse In the Apocoverse, Rainbow Dash betrays her element in a fit of rage after Soarin and Fluttershy fall for each other. She flies off to seek another safe zone and discovers Starlights caves. She decides to stay there and she remains broken hearted for quite some time, being cruel to everyone around her. Eventually Double Diamond is able to reach her and reassure her. They later end up falling in love and having 2 kids. Chaosverse Due to Discord's rule, Rainbow Dash ends up meeting her genderbent counterpart, Rainbow Blitz. She falls for him due to their similar personalities and they start a long relationship. Rainbow becomes pregnant, but she ends up having a miscarriage (likely due to her remaining discorded, her and Blitz sharing almost the same DNA, or both) and becomes depressed and unstable, protecting her child's skeletal remains in aggressive fits of rage. Blitz remains with her and tries to help Dash, but to no avail. Hyperverse In this universe by SBF123, Spike develops a crush on Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Dash finds it to be adorable(secretly of course). She later begins to feel the same as she hangs out with him more. Bonanzaverse Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy get together and have triplets, Turquoise Lightning, Butterfly Wishes and Aerial Ace, respectively. She also partially regains some of her "Rainbowfied" qualities, like the lightning bolts on her legs and face. After a flying accident, which caused her to permanently leave the Wonderbolts, she lost her right eye. she now wears a black eye patch over the eye. Auroraverse In Auroraverse, Rainbow Dash is in a polygamy relationship with Pinkie Pie and Night Glider. She has one child with Night Glider, Firefly, and triplet daughters with Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Sprinkles, Confetti Spectrum, and Pastel Lights. Lost Realms Rainbow ends up marrying Gilda, and they have quadruplet filly hybrids. They are named Overcast, Thunder Fluff, Silky Spectrum and Feathered Pastels. Trivia * Category:Pegasus Category:Mare Category:Canon Characters Category:Ponies